


everybody breaks

by larkinlove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkinlove/pseuds/larkinlove
Summary: billy can only take so much





	everybody breaks

Harrington is rudely awakened by an obnoxious pounding on his front door. 

"Dustin, I love you dude but if you don't let me have a full nights rest sometime soon I will kick your ass!" Harrington hoarsely mumbles while still trying to fully wake up as he walks downstairs to the front door.

The pounding at the door continues,"I'm coming! give me a fucking minute!" He yells while hopping on one foot putting on his grey Nike sweatpants, the least he could do is put some pants on for the poor kid, but he refuses to put a shirt on, he just needs to sleep.

The pounding begins again but gets quickly cut off by him unlocking and opening the door, he's so lucky his parents are out of town or his dad would kill him. Before he looks up to see is at the front door he starts to yell,"This better be fucking important enough to wake me up at 2AM dust-" 

He looks up and sees Billy hugging himself, seemingly cold in the crisp night air. He's got a fat lip and seems to be bleeding somewhere out of his face, but Steve can't really tell from where because the blood seems like it is everywhere. Steve can't tell if he has the chills because of the temperature or because the boy that he's been fucking for about a month now is on his porch looking beaten to a pulp.

They stare at each other for what seems like hours, Steve can tell Billy has been crying, but of course he would never say that out loud. He can't really think of what to say so he just mutters out a quick,"Come in"

Billy brushes past him and the first thing he says is,"I'm sorry. I really didn't know where else to go." 

The pain in his voice breaks Steve's heart. They've never really done feelings, just sex in the locker room before or after basketball. Or rushed make-out sessions in the back of Billy's car between classes. This just feels to real.

"Follow me, let's get you cleaned up. You can crash here tonight." Steve reaches out his hand, nervous that Billy is going to call him a girl for showing feelings, but to his surprise, Billy gratefully takes his hand while not meeting him in the eye.

They are far from a a relationship but something in Steve's stomach turns. Who hurt Billy like this? Steve can't help but feel like whoever did, deserves hell.

Once they make it to the bathroom, Steve helps billy sit on his bathroom counter, since Billy seems to weak to even get himself on top of a bathroom counter. Every second breaks him more.

Steve leaves the bathroom to go get the first aid kit. By the time he gets back he just seems Billy numbly staring forward.

Steve begins to wipe all the blood from his face and finally finds the source of his blood, a huge gash on his cheek.

Once he cleans all the blood from his face he begins to clean the gash on his cheek. As he lightly presses a wipe on his face Billy sucks in a loud and quick breath and gets really teary eyed.

Steve stops for a second to not overwhelm him with pain. He lightly brushes his thumb against his cheek without a cut,"I'm sorry, but I have to clean this so I'm going to keep going okay?" 

Billy just puts his hand on top of Steve's that is still resting on his cheek,"okay"

Steve finishes cleaning up his face, stomach, and hand after about an hour of slowly working to cause Billy as little pain as possible. But he could tell that he was in a world of hurt.

Before they leave the bathroom Steve kisses Billy for the first time without and heat, or rush, just a reassuring and slow emotional kiss.

Steve gave Billy a pair of basketball shorts to sleep in.

Billy looks at Steve and says,"Can we sit outside for a minute? all of these fumes have given me a headache" Billy attempts his famous smirk, but falls short because of the hurt In his eyes.

They go outside sitting with their feet dangling in the pool. They aren't talking, just absorbing the moment.

"I'm sorry I ever touched you in an angry way. I guess I was just jealous, and frankly I had a fat fucking crush on you and didn't necessarily know how to handle it," He laughs, then coughs gripping his stomach in pain. Once the coughing dies down he said,"I'm not trying to excuse what I did. Just, I guess I'm just, I'm sorry."

Steve has forgiven him for the incident a while ago, he just kind of got over it, never really felt like it wad that big a deal, but hearing him apologize makes him melt in a weird way.

"It's okay. We all have our own demons so I forgave you a while back. But the apology is nice. Thank you" and for the first time all night they looked at each other, I mean like really looked at each other.

"So, who did this to you?" Steve says after the long pause.

"Good ole Daddy dearest. I was late picking up max from school today." 

Steve got a lump in his throat,"Your dad hits you?"

Billy laughed darkly,"Man, I wish he just hit me. He beats the ever loving shit out of me."

Steve nervously moved his hand from his lap to on top of Billy's. Neither of them moved, but they both kind of froze.

"Why don't you tell the police?" Steve says somewhat angrily.

"I tried in Cali. The case just got dragged on then he was found innocent and I almost died the night the trial ended because he beat me so bad. It just isn't worth it. Who would you believe? The respectably father of two with a well paying job. Or the kid who is a fag and ditches class every other day and gets into fights for fun?" Billy slowly started to talk louder and tears began streaming down his face.

"I just hate being the most hated person. Tried killing myself once and I couldn't even get that right and you know what happened when Neil found out? He beat me up for,'acting like such a pussy,' said he was tired of having a,'faggot son,' and I am just so angry all the time ya know? Like no one really likes me. Hell I bet you don't even like me, I'm just a warm mouth for you." Steve went to cut him off but he just kept talking,"I am just so tired Steve. So tired" He took his hand out from under Steve's to wipe his tears off his face,"and now I am acting more of a fag then ever."

"Okay you had your time to talk so shut the fuck up and listen to me," Steve used his hand to turn Billy's face towards his own,"You don't get to decide if I like you or not. For your information this past month has been the happiest I've been in a while. You are angry at the world and you've don't shitty things, but that doesn't make you a shitty person. I happen to love hanging out with you. Yes, the sex is amazing, but I love when you dance around my room to Metallica with your shirt off. Or when you try helping me with any school work because lord knows I'm awful at school. God, remember when you met my parents? They fucking love you. And I am pretty sure my mom has a crush on you, which scars me for life but that's off topic."

Steve paused to just stare at Billy,"You don't deserve half the shit going on in your life but shit, William Hargrove! If you would've died I never would have met you and I know for a fact my life would be so shitty. Sure some people don't like you, but some people just don't know you like I do. They know the hard ass Hargrove who is hiding who he truly is from the world. What the FUCK is so wrong with being gay? Like I am so glad that I'm bi because I have had such a great time getting to know and fucking care for you. You don't get to decide how people feel. Because it just isn't true babe."

Steve wiped a tear away from billy's eye with his thumb and leaned in to kiss him.

As he pulled away he giggled,"I should be. motivational speaker, that was pretty good!"

Billy laughed and pushed him on the shoulder,"Yeah right dumbass. Let's go to bed"

Once they got to bed Steve and Billy were intertwined and facing each other. Billy had already fallen asleep pretty shortly, seeing as how he had a lot more eventful night than Steve, it makes sense.

Steve smiled and kissed his forehead lightly and whispered,"I wouldn't change a single thing about you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) I plan on making this a series, but for now it can be read as a stand alone, please leave feedback!


End file.
